


The Underdogs

by TisIJeevasChrist



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisIJeevasChrist/pseuds/TisIJeevasChrist
Summary: A new threat has risen and sought out the Mafia boss himself. One that could be their strongest ally, or their worst enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble I wrote as a submission, but it'a based on one of my new favourite headcanons. So why not share it? This is my first time sharing anything tho, so be gentle. I am smol.

Slow, rhythmic tapping echoed through the hallway, as impatient feet met the hard concrete floor, again and again. The blonde Mafioso had been waiting for a whole five minutes. Which to him, was five minutes too long. The moldy smell, founded by these incompetent brutes, who seemed to forget exactly who their tossing of food and booze affected. They really needed a damn janitor. His annoyance only grew at the thought. When he was finished here, he was grabbing the first fucking morons he saw and getting them to scrub the entire fucking hideout. He wasn’t popular at HQ, but nobody dared disrespect him; especially not disobey him. If these hadn’t been his boss’ orders, he would’ve been long gone by now. His time was valuable, and waiting was the absolute worst thing his boss could make him do. Had it been a solider, he certainly wouldn’t be this patient.

The sound of his boot hitting the floor was soon joined by another, and then another. Though these steps far heavier than his, making him glance up. His eyes partly covered by his bangs as he saw his boss strode down the hall.  
“About time” he mutters, loud enough for Ross to hear him. Though he only scoffed and beckoned him to follow, as he walked right past him.  
“Shut you fucking mouth, brat.” he growls lowly, making Mello cock his brow at his attitude. It was clear he hadn’t provoked that reaction single handedly. “That bastard..” Ross keeps muttering to himself, not paying any more attention to his underling as he kept striding down the hallway. Mello could only give an exasperated sigh at the display, but followed nonetheless. He’d been told that this was important, and his boss never exaggerated when bad shit was about to go down.

“So. Plan to tell me what all this is about?” Mello was getting impatient from all the waiting, and seeing his boss so on edge had piqued his interest. It wasn’t the easiest task to get him so worked up. A few feet ahead, he hears a sigh; but Ross doesn’t slow his stride.  
“Business.”  
Mello waited, but that was apparently the unsatisfactory reply he was going to give. The lack of elaboration really ticked him off. He was not in the fucking mood for games.  
“Care to do more than point out the obvious, old man?” Another low growl was heard due to the name calling, as well as a sharp intake of breath.  
“We have a new threat. He’s now our top priority. Our battles with the other LA leaders are gonna be put on hold until we eliminate it.”  
His expression remained neutral, though his mind was already at work, trying to figure out what he meant. What threat was he referring to? It was fully possible that a new organisation had appeared. Though he hardly doubted they’d become a top priority. New gangs were usually wiped out within a couple of months at most. They were always killed at birth, but never considered a threat. That was.. unusual..  
“His organisation?” he asked, expecting a name.  
“No organisation. One man”  
He furrowed his brows. That wasn’t possible. Unless he was referring to Kira, he couldn’t think of a single man capable of making the Mafia boss toss everything else aside. But he’d been a threat for years. To everyone.. not just them.  
“Kira?”  
“Stupid fucking brat. Of course not. But unless we do something about this, we’ll all become Kira’s next victims before dawn breaks”  
Mello was racking his brain, trying to figure out exactly what kind of threat this was. The only logical assumption would be that he had their names and faces if it put them at risk. Or knew the location of their hideout.  
“Then what exactly is so threatening about this one guy?”  
Ross sighs, trying to light a cigar as they walk down the narrow hall; making Mello turn up his nose.  
“He’s got a hold of the names and faces of all the gangs in all of LA” Ross growls out.  
Mello nearly stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the claim. Barely, but visibly. There was no way. He couldn’t have. He’d made sure there didn’t exist a single picture of him since he’d left Wammy’s.  
“That’s not possible. Do you have any proof?”  
Ross nods, seemingly confident. Finally being allowed to take a long drag of his cigar.  
“Without a doubt. He sent us a file this morning. Ones containing only our members, including your name and face, Mihael”. Mello tensed the minute his name was spoken. That wretched name he hadn’t heard in years. It confirmed that he really did have the information he’s claimed, without a doubt. Not noticing, nor caring, Ross continued. “He’s threatened to make it public if we refused to meet with him tonight. Here.”  
That was just fucking ridiculous. There was no way he could just walk into their headquarters. That was a suicide mission. This guy had to be fucking nuts.  
“Just fucking shoot him if he tries to just stroll through here.”  
His solution was followed up by a low chuckle, coming from Ross. Looking up he saw him shaking his head, as if what he’d just said was incredibly stupid. It pissed him off.  
“The fucker’s got himself all wired up. Long story short: His heart stops, the information automatically leaks. He’s one of ‘em eccentric geniuses it seems. He asked for you personally. That’s why you’re coming with me for this one.”  
Mello’s confusion lay like a thick fog on his brain, making him feel the outmost frustration. Though now, a few seconds upon hearing that, his mind completely stopped. He could feel his blood running cold, and a sense of dread filled his senses. It couldn’t be- No. He couldn’t let himself jump to conclusions. Up until now he hadn’t noticed anything particularly odd about it, other than the skill behind this idea. Now it felt personal.. and he had personal ties with anyone.. not anymore..

The last few turns felt like an eternity to walk. Mello could feel his stomach turning as they inched closer and closer to the end of the hall. He no longer felt the smoke stinging at his nostrils, making his eyes water. Or.. at least he thought it was the smoke. He couldn’t tell anymore. Upon reacging the end of the before, seemingly endless hallway, Ross pulled out a chain, filled up completely with tens upon tens of keys. All belonging to each room in the hideout. Including every underling’s private quarters. The word decency didn’t belong in Ross’ vocabulary. 

Once Ross turned the key in the lock, Mello braced himself for the sight he was about to see. Feeling every inch of his body tingle, unbeknownst to him, whether it was in fear or excitement. Now, he was far from his usual confident self, and upon entering the room, his steps slow as though to drag the encounter out as far as he could, he spotted him. 

Leaning back against Ross’ desk with a smug smirk on his face, was the one person he’d feared to see. He looked him over. There were such subtle changes. Only his hair was different.. but other than that, he looked- the same, and it terrified him. His features more. manly than they once were, and Mello once again felt like the small child he was before he’d left his childhood home. Standing face to face with a shadow of the past.

“Yo, Mells.  
Long time no see”


End file.
